


Moment in the Sun

by FireflysLove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Han Solo Lives, Han and Leia have a daughter, Kylo Ren Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysLove/pseuds/FireflysLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts like a bad joke. A smuggler, a Wookie, a mechanic, a scavenger, a Stormtrooper, and a droid walk (roll) into a cantina.</p><p>Or, Han and Leia had another kid, and I'm completely changing the ending of Episode VII because Leia deserves better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic, because I got emotional watching TFA again and decided it needed a revamp.

It starts like a bad joke. A smuggler, a Wookie, a mechanic, a scavenger, a Stormtrooper, and a droid walk (roll) into a cantina.

 

* * *

 

Well, a joke that started fifteen years earlier…

 

* * *

 

The day Ben Organa became Kylo Ren, Han Solo feared for his daughter’s safety. His son was lost to him, his best friend disappeared into the wilds of the galaxy, and his wife was wrought with guilt for not stopping her son sooner. When he left, he took Breha with him. He knew it would cause Leia pain, but it was the only way to keep Breha safe from her brother. She remembered her brother, only three years older than her, and cried when he was taken away to his Uncle Luke. Han didn’t tell Breha in the early days why she had to leave her mother and family to be with him, but when it became apparent that she, like her brother and mother, was Force-sensitive, he got just drunk enough to tell her the entire story without his emotions swamping him. So she grew up on the run from just about everyone who wants Han Solo dead.

In the fifteen years between leaving and the Awakening, she saw her mother perhaps six times. Leia knew why Han took their daughter away, to hide her, but it was never easy for her to let her husband and her daughter walk away into the Falcon again. Every few months, Chewie sent her holos of Han, Breha, or both. She kept them close in her nightstand, and when reports of Kylo Ren’s latest atrocities came to her, she would look at them.

 

* * *

 

Han’s greatest wish was to find the _Millennium Falcon_ again, and he knew it was too good to be true when he found it floating in space over Jakku, but the trap was too good to pass up. So he brought it into his freighter and landed it in the hangar. Breha rolled her eyes when he asked her if she wanted to go on it with him, of course she did, she remembered the Falcon from her childhood, before Han lost it in a bet. (The same way he got it in the first place).

So they boarded the ship, blasters out, finding it pleasantly deserted… except for the fugitives, of course. The gangs boarded the _Eravana_ and harassed her father while she attempted to make her way to the blast door controls and the fugitives hide in the crawlspace under the deck.

The fugitives who _release the rathtars._

Breha swore under her breath at them as she fled for her life through the _Eravana_ ’s corridors, shooting futilely behind her. Apparently the girl fugitive had a penchant for mechanics and the same idea that Breha had had. Breha knew the _Ervana_ inside and out, and used every back passage and way through bulkheads she could think of. The second the door slammed on the rathtar dragging the other fugitive off (why it didn’t just eat him, Breha didn’t even want to guess), Breha sprinted for the _Falcon._ She was the first there, and sprinted into the cockpit, priming the engines as she went.

A pilot, Breha was not, but she damn well knew how to start a ship. She slammed controls on and twisted dials until her father’s hands pulled her away, shoving her back towards the passenger seats. The girl fugitive said something, and then a rathtar was suddenly on the _Falcon_ ’s cockpit screen. Breha grabbed onto the sides of the seat as the _Falcon_ jumped into hyperspeed, disintegrating the rathtar as it went.

The droid was rather cheeky for Breha’s liking, and she nearly kicked it on her way down to check on Chewie. The fugitive, Finn, seemed to be trying to get a bandage around his damaged arm. Breha stood in the doorway, snickering for a moment before she said, “He’s not going to hurt you, Uncle Chewie.”

“You do it!” Chewie roared back.

“You’re going to have to get along with him, for now, at least,” Breha replied. “Besides, if he’s with the Resistance, he probably knows Mum.” Breha didn’t miss Finn’s shoulders hunching at that. Something was off with his story, but for now, she left sleeping banthas sleeping.

The _Falcon_ shuddered, and Breha heard faintly from the cockpit, a lightly accented “I bypassed the compressor!”. Finn she wasn’t sure about, but Rey had a natural honesty about her that Breha took an immediate shine to. In many ways, Rey reminded Breha of the few memories she had of her Uncle Luke from early childhood. Breha might have been jealous of Rey’s mechanical skills and her presumptions to the _Falcon_ , Breha’s by birthright, but it just didn’t seem in Rey’s nature to take that which belonged to someone else. Despite being a scavenger, it seemed, Rey was not a thief. Although they _had_ stolen the _Falcon_ , it was already stolen property and they were just returning it to its rightful owner.

 

* * *

 

The _Falcon_ landed next to Maz Kanata’s castle, its passage riffling the water of the lake. Takodana was one of Breha’s favorite planets. She always enjoyed Maz’s company, and the idyllic setting of her castle only enhanced the experience. Seeing Rey’s reaction to “so much green” was one of the greater privileges of Breha’s life. She had heard the stories from her father of the first time Luke, a desert child as well, had seen a forest. Witnessing it first-hand was even better.

So a smuggler, a Wookie, a mechanic, a scavenger, a Stormtrooper, and a droid walked (rolled) into a cantina. The Wookie greets Maz with a screech as she comes up, insulting Han as she approached. Breha and Chewie said their hellos, then went back to check the _Falcon_ for injuries sustained by blaster, rathtar, hyperspace, or Jakku escape. It seemed to be mostly fine. As fine as a 94 year old Corellian freighter who had, among other things, seen war and been swallowed by a space organism, could be expected to be. Breha wasn’t satisfied with the shield system, but it was functional enough until an upgrade could be made.

Then Rey took off into the forest, the droid rolling determinedly after her. Breha nearly gave chase, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

“She needs to work it out herself,” Chewie roared.

Breha shrugged. The girl’s fate was up to herself, after all. Breha wasn’t going back to Jakku. Sand was not her kind of groundcover.

Then the Stormtroopers attacked.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my (very Marvel) [Tumblr.](http://fireflyslove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
